Pipes or tubes in residential and commercial installations are generally mounted to support structures such as walls, under-floor joists or structural members. In plumbing installations, pipes are often supported by the use of a strap hanger which is comprised of a length of perforated metal which is bent around the pipe and nailed to an under-floor joist or wall. More recently, numerous other types of pipe hangers have been marketed. Most of these devices are formed to support a single pipe or tube, or are designed to support a single pipe or tube of a specific size (i.e., diameter). Moreover, many existing types of pipe and tube hangers are designed for mounting to under-floor joists or walls, but do not lend themselves to attachment to structural metal beams.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems and provides a tube or pipe hanger capable of supporting a plurality of tubes or pipes of varying size, which is capable of supporting pipes and/or tubes running transverse to each other.